You Leave Me Weak
by Dara Tavar
Summary: There is a certain brunette that leaves Derek weak. At a party he never would have been known to go to during high school, he sings their song to show her just how deep his feelings for her go. Dasey!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at a rated M story using LWD, my second all together, and I'm not sure all that much how good it actually is. I don't really have much to say about it...so, I'm just going to stop chatting away about nothing. Oh, no rude comments please. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**You Leave Me Weak**

Derek glanced at a brunette sitting in the corner of the room. She was wearing a sparkly, silver, low cut tank top and a black mini skirt. Her hair was curled and she'd left it to hang down her back, the way he'd always liked it. She was wearing a little makeup, just enough for you to notice but not too much. She also wore black and silver heels where the straps came halfway up her calves.

As his eyes traveled up her legs an image popped into his head of those legs wrapped around his waist, of her hands running through his hair as he kissed her with a mindless need. He could almost feel her soft skin beneath his hands, he could almost feel her hands running over his back…and he could almost hear her soft sighs and moans as their bodies melded together perfectly.

He had to suppress the shudder that tried to run up his spin, almost as though following a trail her hands were making.

She sat with a couple of her friends, talking quietly about how the party was going. But he couldn't wait until she was away from them and he had her to himself.

It wasn't a party he and his friends would usually go to…but one of them had suggested it, since there was nothing else to do that night. They probably wouldn't have been caught at this party back in high school. At the moment, people were being called on to go up and sing karaoke…and they weren't allowed to back down, they had to do it.

He watched her, his eyes roving over the pale skin her mini skirt showed once again, since she wasn't wearing pantyhose.

Suddenly though, he felt someone jab him in the side with their elbow. Scowling, he turned to look back at his friends. "Alright, which one of you did it?" he asked, almost growling the words at them as he glared at Sam, since he was sitting by him.

A quick glance at the brunette showed her watching him with a look of amusement and curiosity.

Sam cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, nodding to the stage. "They called your name D…you have to go and…uh, you know…sing." He finally got out, though he looked like he feared Derek would pummel him at any moment.

Derek stared at him in shock, his jaw hanging open just a little…and with those words, his eagerness at seeing her later vanished, or at least was temporarily forgotten. "You're _kidding_ me, right?" he asked in a dangerously low voice, the words growled through gritted teeth, and the promise of death written all over his face.

Ralf looked like he was about to start crying from attempting to hold his laughter in. He shook his head quickly and motioned to the stage.

Sam finally sighed, shrugging. "I didn't decide who was going next. They did…go battle it out with them if you don't want to go up there." He told him, motioning to the people running the music and lights.

"Oh believe me…I will." He snarled, standing up and moving over to where they were standing.

Seeing the look on his face they traded glances and shifted uncomfortably, even as everyone else in the room started to cheer for him.

"I am _not_ going up there." He snapped at them.

The brunette watched with amusement as Derek argued with the stage crew, who were getting a little flustered under his anger. She couldn't help admiring him in his jeans and t-shirt. The shirt was pulled across his taunt chest muscles, showing how broad his shoulders really were, the sleeves hugging the muscles in his arms.

With a tiny sigh she allowed her eyes to travel over his body, her mind pulling up an image of him hovering over her, his eyes dark as their skin slid effortlessly against each other. She could almost feel his slick skin beneath her fingers, taunt muscles beneath her palms, and his chest pressed against hers.

Biting back a moan at the thought of his skin sliding against hers and just barely managing to repress the tremor that tried to run down her spine, she pulled out her cell phone and sent him a quick message.

Derek's phone started to ring quietly in his pocket, vibrating as well since he'd turned it down. He pulled it out and glanced at it.

'_Please go, for me,' _the text read. He scowled and glanced at the brunette.

She looked down at her phone when it went off in her hands. _'I don't want to,'_ was his mature reply. She bit back a grin, trying not to look up at him.

He opened his phone and felt his jaw drop a little. He couldn't believe she'd done it. _'If you love me, you'll go…just for me,'_ her text read. When he glanced at her, she was looking at him from beneath her lashes and biting her bottom lip…and she knew _exactly_ what that look did to him.

She opened her phone, unable to completely hide her smile. _'That's unfair and you know it,'_ he'd responded. She glanced up at him, to see that he'd turned back to the other students and was talking very calmly to them, looking as though he were being walked to the plank.

Derek opened his phone. _'Thank you…but you're not about to be put to death, smile a little. I love you.'_ He couldn't help but smile at the words, glancing back at her to see a similar smile curving her lips and shining in her eyes.

He walked onto the stage and tried not to scowl at all the cheering people currently jumping up and down below him…almost all of them girls, and none of the guys jumping around, just laughing and rooting him on like they would at one of his hockey games.

A glance back at the brunette showed her glaring at the girls jumping around by the stage, a clearly jealous look in her eyes and her arms crossed over her chest. He couldn't help the smirk that pulled at the corners of his lips.

When she looked back at him, she tried to continue glaring, but her lips kept twitching in a way that he knew she was fighting a smile.

Soft music started to play, causing the girls that were jumping to stop and start to sway from side to side. Some closed their eyes as the music played, others watched him with an almost love struck look as they waited for him to start singing.

"_I'm the one who gets that look in your eyes, I'm the one who feels you tremble inside."_ He began after a moment, moving forward and into the light. _"I'm the one who steals those kisses from your breath. Sometimes it's so good at night, it scares me to death."_ As he sang, his eyes searched for her.

She was looking at him with a softness in her eyes and a loving smile curving her lips. This was _their_ song…the first one they'd ever danced to and the song that he'd played for her the first night they'd made love…he knew how much it would mean to her if it was the one he requested that he be allowed to sing.

"_Thinking, what would I do if I didn't have you…I'm as strong, strong as I can be. But ooh ooh ooh, baby you leave me weak."_ He knew the words were true, and he couldn't quite keep all the feeling out of them. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed couples starting to dance slowly to the music…but he didn't care, he only had eyes for her.

"_Put my hands upon your skin, and it warms me to the touch. All I can think about while we're making love, is I'm the only one who knows how passionate you get."_ And he'd kill the man who ever tried to find out. _"About all of our deepest secrets that we've kept…as the night goes longer, girl you just get stronger and you pour yourself all over me. Ooh ooh ooh, baby you leave me weak."_

She tried not to watch him, just as he was trying not to watch her, but their eyes would find each other time and time again.

"_And it always blows me away, by the power that you hold. When the moment kicks in, and the magic unfolds…and you wrap your love around me and it brings me to my knees."_ He felt his knees grow a little weak just thinking of their stolen moments, in the middle of the night. _"Will you give me the strength, all the strength I need."_

Her eyes found his and stayed, neither seemed to be able to look away. "_As the night gets longer, girl you just get stronger and you pour yourself all over me…ooh ooh ooh, baby you leave me weak. Ooh ooh ooh, baby you leave me weak."_

He held her eyes until the music stopped, then turned and walked off the stage. Cheers went up around the room and, as he passed them, several people told him how wonderful he'd done.

"You have a great voice Derek," one girl told him, almost fawning all over him as he passed her. He glanced at her and gave a slight nod before continuing. He frowned, trying to think of how he knew her, other than school…and it hit him. During his junior year she'd followed him around, sending him candy and flowers…had almost started stalking him.

His pace quickened, since he didn't want her to get anymore ideas about picking up where she'd left off. It had been alright at the beginning, because she'd kind of reminded him of Marty, but then it had started creeping him out.

He dropped into his seat by Sam, not looking at his friends immediately. Sam and Ralf were the only ones left, since everyone else had decided to leave about an hour ago.

His phone went off in his pocket again and he glanced at her, pulling his phone out. _'You were wonderful…you are wonderful,'_ he read, smiling as he glanced at her again.

Finally though, because their silence was driving him insane, and he kind of wanted to make sure they were still alive, he turned around so that he was facing his friends…and immediately regretted it.

Sam and Ralf were staring at him with wide eyes and jaws dropped…almost like they'd never seen him before.

"Dude, even in our band we've never heard you sing like that. You always sound kind of angry and on edge." Ralf informed him, still staring at him in disbelief.

Derek rolled his eyes, turning his stare back to the stage. "If you read even half of our songs back then a common theme would have appeared to you…they were all angry." He replied curtly, hoping that they would drop it.

Sam and Ralf exchanged glances and nodded at one another.

"That was actually really good, D." Sam told him.

One look at them and Derek knew he wasn't going to like what they were going to tell him. His eyes narrowed, suspicion making him more cautious than usual. He turned warily to them. "What are you getting at?" he asked slowly, eyeing the two of them.

"Dude, we were thinking that, you know…" Ralf trailed off, as if he thought Derek would finish for him. When Derek said nothing, he motioned with his hands for him to continue and finish the sentence.

Derek eyed him, raising one eyebrow. "No, I don't know. But I am sure that I won't like it, whatever it is." He stated calmly.

"Well, we were thinking, why don't we get D Rock back together. Don't you think that almost three years is a good amount of time to wait before we come back?" he asked, glancing at Sam, who nodded his agreement. "We can have a huge come back, like all those bands that break up and then wait so many years before getting back together to totally annihilate all the other bands!"

Derek rolled him eyes. "One, no. Two, go back to high school and make sure they didn't switch your reports with someone else…I think they messed up." He leaned on his elbows, clasping his hands and sending Ralf a skeptical look. "Those bands had hits. When they broke up, their names were already known…so, when they got back together and people liked them, it was because they'd liked them before and had been wanting them to get back together. We aren't known by anyone who didn't go to our school."

Sam thought about it and shrugged. "He has a point on that one. But that doesn't mean we couldn't get the band back together…at least we know people around here would buy our music. And then, eventually, more people would…and then we could go with Ralf's plan. We could write some new, less angry, songs."

Derek scowled at them. "N. O. That spells no, in case you didn't realize…since you didn't seem to get what I was hinting at before. If you guys want to get a band together, find someone else. I don't really care if you use the name, though it would be weird since it was mine in the first place…but I'll not be a part of it."

"D, come on. Why not?" Sam asked with a sigh.

Derek couldn't help smiling a little at him. "Simple…I have better things to be doing with my time than to work on bringing a band back from the dead with you two…and writing new songs on top of that."

Sam and Ralf traded curious glances. "And what 'better things' do you have to be doing?" Ralf asked.

"Other than hockey, you mean?" He asked, then sent them a smirk and stood up when they both nodded eagerly. "Night boys…I'm heading home." He stated. He didn't give them the chance to say anything else, just started to walk away from the table.

"You didn't drive though, I did." Sam called after him.

"I'll walk home." Derek supplied over his shoulder, not bothering to even slow down or make sure that they'd heard him. So he shrugged, so that if they didn't hear him they would at least see that.

"Leaving so soon?" a musical voice asked when he'd closed the buildings door on his way out.

Derek grinned, turning to see the brunette from the corner table leaning casually against the wall a few feet from the door. He grinned at her, allowing his eyes to run up and down her length without a thought. "It looks to me that you're leaving as well." He responded with a crooked smile…her favorite smile.

She started walking with him, automatically falling into step at his side. "Well, I was thinking that it was getting a little warm in there and decided to come out here for some air." She replied smoothly. "Then I thought that, maybe, I would walk home. But you see how dark it is out…I didn't want to walk off in the dark by myself. Who knows what could happen at this time of night, in the dark." Her words had a seductive hint to them.

He looked over at her, seeing the heat in her eyes and smirked, running his eyes over her again. His eyes lingered on her curves that were shown off wonderfully in her tight outfit. "Especially looking like that you don't." He stated, finding that his voice had dropped and there was a slightly husky timbre to it. Then he stiffened, looking annoyed. "And why are you dressing like that anyways? Don't think that I didn't notice how everyone in there was looking at you." He growled, getting angrier just remembering.

A sly smile curved her lips and she brushed her hips against his. "You're not jealous, _are_ you?" she asked, sounding delighted at the idea.

They'd reached a darker area, between street lights. He stopped in the darkest spot and pulled her against him, molding her to his frame. "When it comes to you, always. Do I have reason to be?" he asked, holding very still. He knew that they were so close that any movement either made, the other would feel…no matter how small the movement.

"Never." She whispered in return as she rubbed against him.

Derek bit back a groan, but knew she still heard it. He grasped her hips, holding her still before grinding his hips against hers. She gasped and held on to his shoulders for dear life, her head falling back a little and eyes slipping shut. He ducked his head and nibbled on her collar bone before running his lips up her neck and to her ear. He bit down lightly on her earlobe, running his tongue around the outside of the shell before whispering, "Good, because when it comes to you…I'm also a man of scorn."

She moaned his name into the darkness, pressing closer to him. "Do I have any reason to be jealous of those girls back there?" she asked, stressing the word _girls_.

"Not even when I dated them." He whispered before claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. He ravaged her senses, leaving her feeling light headed and breathless.

She moaned, catching his earlobe between her teeth and giving it a gentle tug.

He groaned, cupping her breast and rubbing hard where he knew her nipple was, causing her to moan once again. He slid his hand farther down, over her flat belly, then her skirt, before brushing the skin of her thighs with his fingertips. He grazed the insides of her thighs, pushing her legs a little farther apart.

She cried out softly when his fingers brushed her wet panties, trembling in his arms "Derek, please." She begged, pressing against the heel of his hand.

He gladly obliged, slipping his hand under the thin fabric that separated him from her most sensitive spot.

She cried out again when his fingers brushed her skin, prodding and exploring as if this were the first time, before slipping a finger inside her.

He moved slowly at first, but when he slipped a second finger inside her his paced picked up.

"Derek!" she moaned, her head falling back as she squeezed her eyes closed and bared her throat to him. "Derek!"

He kissed her neck, running his lips up and down her tender skin. He nibbled on her collar bone, then her jaw, before finally claiming her lips once again. He pulled back to look down at her, just as she reached her climax in his arms. He watched as she cried out and trembled in his arms, looking as beautiful as he'd ever seen her.

She pressed her cheek to his chest, the steady sound of his heart helping hers to return to normal. When her breathing was back to normal as well, though her eyes were still closed, he started to pepper her upturned face with kisses, causing her to smile. "You look so beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she looked around. "We're standing on the sidewalk." She hissed, sounding embarrassed as she covered her face with her hands.

Derek couldn't help smiling, nuzzling her neck. "It's not the worst place we've started out at. Remember that one time, senior year, we went on a field trip to some gardens? I believe we claimed we'd gotten lost on our way through and got separated from the group…though I do remember one of the gardeners was very upset because one of his flower beds looked like someone had been rolling around in it."

"That was an understatement." She mumbled, still covering her face with her hands. "We weren't exactly rolling in them. But it was daytime and all our friends could have walked into us…that wouldn't have been good."

"At the beginning of our sophomore year we got locked in the drug store down the road all night…and had to sneak out in the morning when all the employees were showing up and those two guys, who knew us because they were friends with my dad, almost came across us sleeping in the isle farthest from the windows, next to the doors leading to the back." He added, smiling down at her.

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. "I remember…we had to grab our stuff and make a break for another isle just so they wouldn't see us." She muttered.

He chuckled. "Or there was the summer between junior and senior year when we went to visit your family. We got locked in the closet while they went out to eat…we still weren't finished when they came home and they almost caught you in a very…provocative position."

"Me!" she gasped, raising her head to look at him. "What do you mean me?"

He chuckled again, sliding his hands down to run along the outsides of her thighs. "I seem to remember your legs being wrapped around my waist. I had you pinned against the wall while my hand was-"

"I remember what your hand was doing." She gasped out, cutting him off and sounding breathless. "I also remember where my hand was." With that being said, she reached down to rub him through his jeans, causing him to groan.

"Home. Bed. Now." He gasped out.

She walked the few houses down before heading to the porch. She stopped, glancing over her shoulder to send him a 'come hither' looked, twisting her hips provocatively before going inside.

He was tempted to follow her inside, but he knew he couldn't…not yet at least. He jogged to the drug store, because he knew he wouldn't be able to just walk. He went in and got what he needed, ignoring the disapproving look the older woman behind the counter sent him, before jogging back to his house.

Stuffing the small bag into his back pocket, he walked inside and started for the steps.

"Derek!" his brother's voice came from the kitchen.

He bit back a frustrated sigh and walked to the opening, looking in so that he could see his brother. "What?" he snapped, a little angrier than he'd meant to.

Edwin blinked, looking taken aback. Derek hadn't been acting so…like himself in the past few years. Slowly he'd started to get nicer and his grades had even improved. "Um…I was just going to ask you a question."

He walked in and helped Edwin with the math question, something Edwin never would have asked him help for back when Derek had started high school.

With that taken care of he told his brother good night, asked if anyone else was up, and then waited until he heard his brother's door close before taking the stairs three at a time.

Being as quiet as possible, he slipped into his dark room and stripped down. Setting his bag on the stand by his bed, he slipped under the covers and straight into her arms.

"You took your time. And did my work for me." She murmured, sounding put out.

Derek grinned, moving closer to her. He slid his hands up her bare legs, over her hips, across her flat belly, and up to cup her breasts. "You did mine for me too." He murmured back, bending his head to nuzzle her neck before moving above her.

She slide her hands across his chest, down his arms before going back up them, and then down his back. She took her time when she reached his back, tracing his muscles as he trembled a little under her fingertips. "I'm not afraid of you," she whispered, "but sometimes you scare me."

"You scare me too." He whispered in returned. He kissed her deeply, stealing her breath away from her. He shuddered as her hands ran over him, feeling weak to her touch. When his hands touched her skin, he felt it warm, almost start to burn beneath his palms, as he ran his hands over her body.

He knew he was the only one who'd ever known how passionate she could really be, and that thrilled him even after their years together. He knew she held a power over him, it was why when she touched him, even when she looked at him, he felt weak.

She moaned his name arching to his touch. He kissed her, reminding her that they needed to be quiet. And when he thrust into her, he claimed her mouth again to stifle her cries. She raked her nails down his back, leaving welts almost as if to mark him as hers.

They picked up a familiar pace, moving almost as one until their releases hit them.

He rolled to the side, pulling her against him and just holding her as their breathing returned to normal as well as their heart rates. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, kissing her temple.

"I love you too." She replied softly, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

Then his phone started to ring. He moved so that his upper body was hovering over her and reached down to grab his pants from off the floor. Pulling his phone out, he pressed it to his ear. "Hello." He hissed, knowing who it was just by the annoying ringtone that he had set for the person.

"We were just calling to tell you happy six year anniversary."

Derek chuckled. "Thanks Ed. Tell Lizzie I said that too."

"Oh," his brother began again. "And Lizzie says to tell you two to keep it down…some people are try to sleep up here."

Derek laughed. "I know you two…and sleep is the farthest thing from your minds."

"Well, it's the farthest thing from mine right now." Edwin replied with a chuckled. "And I'm pretty sure it's the farthest thing from her mind too." There was a pause and Derek waited to see if he wanted anything else. He was just about to tell his brother he needed to go when he came back on the phone. "D, I really have to go now." He stated, sounding a little breathless.

Derek smirked, looking down at her in the faint moonlight that was coming through his window. "Yeah so do I."

"Tell Casey we said happy anniversary." Edwin added.

"Yeah, I will." Derek replied, shutting the phone before his brother could say anything else. He tossed the phone onto the floor and looked into her blue eyes. "They said happy anniversary…and to keep it down because they're trying to sleep."

She scoffed. "Sleeping my foot." She muttered before smiling up at him. "I love that you sang our song up there." She told him, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"I'm playing that song at our wedding." He informed her, then bent his head to kiss her before her could say anything, he'd seen her eyes widen.

She kissed him with renewed vigor and pulled him down on top of her. "And when will that be?" she asked, pulling back to look at him.

He slid a ring on her finger, when he'd grabbed it she wasn't sure, but she could see it glistening on her ring finger even in the moonlight before he smiled down at her. "The moment you say yes."

"Yes." She told him without hesitation.

He laughed quietly, bending his head to kiss her once again. "Alright, as long as it takes to break it to my dad and your mom, and then to plan everything." With that being decided, Derek kissed Casey until everything faded from her mind but him. But their impending wedding was hovering at the fringes of her mind…as well as the conversation they would have to have with their parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
